She Thinks My Tractors Sexy
by TetheredHeartz
Summary: Based of Tumblr prompt Cowgirl Up. Her fathers know Rachel is in serious need of a break so they decide to ship her off to Texas for a summer with her Aunt Stella and cousin Puck. She'll learn just how much the southern hospitality goes down there. And what about those southern charmers?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**_I'm backkk! Hey just a little break is just what the doctor ordered. I'm not sure if you all noticed but I deleted my previous project I started on for some reasons but I'm back with this one. This is going to be told in parts but smaller amount of words because I know ya'll thought it was little too much. Found the prompt on Tumblr and I hope you enjoy. _**

**_Without the help of joyofrediscoveringyou who help me with Miss Rachel and now's back to tackle this one with me. Without your help my stories would be a mess! _**

**X.**

Some people say I'm a little too ambitious for being only seventeen. Though my determination and spectacular performances on stage (from the age of three I must add) didn't exactly attract many friends, I know that only adds more fuel to my fire. After all I can't have much of a social life when I spend my nights and days in a theater, dancing and singing until I can't stand at the end of the night.

My fathers have always been the ones to support my talents, thus why we moved to New York while I was so young. Placing me into one of the most prestigious music schools in the city was an excellent choice. My thirty-something musical and/or plays were perfect examples of why the move was the best decision to date. I deserve everything that's come to me. I am the best and the best is what I'm going to get.

Personally anyone without the will like myself doesn't deserve the same part as myself. I practice nearly eight hours per day, seven days a week and I don't see many people with that much spunk. My constant showings of gold stars should prove to be more than a metaphor that I am one. You see gold stars are sort of my thing, everyone should know that I'm going to be a bright star on stage. Showing them off will only remind everyone below me that I am the best.

So walking up to the cast list for the summers productions of 'Mary Poppins', I had absolutely no doubts. Of course my confidence was radiating as I can still hear my audition in my head, hitting the notes perfectly. I am an absolute be a shoo in for Mary Poppins, no one else could possibly do the job better then myself.

Pushing my way through the crowd of classmates who were on all on their way to their classes I glanced down at my watch, right on time. Seeing Mr. Schuester, head in the theater production, placing the list on the bulletin board. Prompt should basically be our middle name, well except for mine should be hyphenated with star.

Moving towards the list I notice her, Lillian Murphy who was standing on the other side of Mr. Schuester. Lillian was just about the only person I could not stand being in the same room with. But I refused to let her presence throw me off. Giving her a tight smile I moved up to the list standing directly in front of it. Running a finger down the students I looked for my own and of course mine was next to 'Mary Poppins'.

Giving Mr. Schuester a smile for making the right decision he kept his face tight as another squeal was let out beside me. Snapping my head over to hers she ran over to our teacher, hugging the daylights out of him.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity Mr. Schuester!" Lillian squealed with joy, letting go to look at me. Both of them expecting a statement from me but the truth was that I didn't even look to see who she was. So I offered her the best smile I could.

"Congratulations on your part."

"We're both going to be the best darn Mary Poppin's this city is ever going to see!" Her eyelashes bat at me as Mr. Schuester looks away. Obviously my face not showing the same excitement, what so ever.

"Excuse me?" Lillian smiles, pointing a finger towards the list.

"Mr. Schuester split the part in half." My head snaps over to the list and there it was in black and white, Lillian and I were sharing the same role.

"You've gotta be kidding me?" I tried catching my breath "You split up our parts?"

"Now Rachel before you become upset..." Mr. Schuester begins to explain himself but I hold up a hand.

"I can't believe you would do this to me! I have been your leading lady for just about my whole career..."

"Career?" Lillian mumbled snorting out a laugh, then having the nerve to rolls her eyes.

"Yes my career." I hiss at the little wench. How dare she mock me? "Unlike you, I keep track of my performances for when I get accepted into my dream school."

"You don't have to have all the parts Rachel, you can share. I deserve the right to be Mary Poppins just as much as you do."

"No you don't!" I stomp my foot, no way she was going to take my part right from under my feet. "I worked my whole life for every part I try out for, this is mine and I refuse to let you have it. Mr. Schuester I want the part for myself, I sang it better and it's mine."

"I'm sorry Rachel..."

"Unacceptable, I will be talking to my fathers about this. I will get my role." Glaring at the two "Mary Poppins will be mine."

Stomping one foot ahead of the other I pivot, marching out of the school. My fathers would be hearing about this.

**X.**

"Are you serious right now?" My voice rising as my fathers sit in front of me on the sofa, just staring at me. "You have to be joking!"

"Is this how you believe you can act when you're auditioning for the big shows Rachel? We won't be there for you, to go up to the casting crew and demand that you get the role." My daddy rubbed his temples as he always does when he's trying to avoid a migraine from surfacing.

"I'm not asking you to follow me to Broadway." I huffed just wanting her fathers to just march down to that school bribe them, beat them, manipulate them, anything for me to be the only Mary in that musical. "All I want is what's coming to me, all I want is that role. Mr. Shuester has no right giving half of the show nights to Lillian. Lillian, fathers, out of all people it was her!"

"Lillian is an exceptional performer..." Her dad tried reasoning with me, as if they were actually making me feel better.

"No she is not an exceptional performer, I am better than her. I deserve this part and I am going to get it!"

"That's the thing honey, your fathers and I have been thinking about something for a while now. This year you've been non-stop with performing..."

"What your father is trying to spit out really slowly is that you need a break." My father says as if it were the simplest thing for me to do, the most sensible.

"No, I'm well on my way on the road to Broadway, if I stop now there is no way I would make it. Where would you even get a crazy idea like that from?"

"Have you seen or heard yourself lately, young lady?" My father stands as I place my hands firmly on my waist. "You are acting like you've got quite a enlarged head. Your ego needs to be deflated before we allow you to step a foot into that school next semester."

"Oh and what would you like me to do? I mean I can sit on the couch and do absolutely nothing my whole summer." My face pinching together I squinted my eyes to them "Oh, here's a good idea how about maybe, I join a gang."

"Don't be so over dramatic."

"Over dramatic would be you and your idea of a break! I am in my prime time of life, I can't just take a break."

"You're almost in your senior year of high school and a minor. Your father and I have decided that this is for your best and you're going."

"Where am I even going?" My voice rising, angry at them. "When has this even begun to brew in your heads, obviously you two have been thinking long and hard about this."

"We're going on vacation and you're staying with your aunt and cousin." And just like that the band-aid is ripped.

What? No way.

"No thank you, I'll stay here by myself. I'm not going to Texas for my summer vacation, I am staying here and I am going to be lead ALL nights and days for 'Mary Poppins'. I will figure something out, maybe stay with one of the people from the musical."

"We're going out of the country and I'm not leaving you here in New York on your own. You are going to Texas, it's been decided."

Throwing myself into the sofa I look at them. "When were you even going to tell me? Were you two just going to pack my bags and ship me out to Texas kicking and screaming?"

"Well..." My dad shrugs and I honestly couldn't believe them right now.

"I hate this." I storm off of the sofa not even wanting to look at them. Making sure to slam my door, the whole apartment shook. If they don't get the hint before that I didn't like the idea, they did now.

**X**.

My fathers helped me out of the cab placing my belongings on a cart outside of the airport.

How sweet of them, right?

They would have been a little sweeter if I didn't have to go to an airport in the first place. Instead of shipping me off to Texas I could be in a meeting for 'Mary Poppins' at this exact moment. I literally had to swallow my pride when I told Mr. Schuester that I wouldn't be accepting the role of Mary, which immediately meant Lillian had gotten the role. The last few days of school were pure hell when I had to see her prance around like she just got the role of Fanny (but let me tell you, I would nail myself to the school before I give up that role).

Needless to say the last day of junior year was one of the best days out of the entire summer. And the worst. Because that meant I had two days before I left for Texas for the summer. I understand how my fathers wouldn't want me home in New York on my own while they travel Europe together, but what I don't understand is why they wouldn't have at least given me a warning. They knew my summers consisted of spending all my days down at the theater, so why plan such a big trip without my knowing.

The word break runs through my mind at a hundred miles a second, I hate that word. I'm not the one to take breaks, I've never had a break. My multiple vitamins make it so I have no excuse to take breaks. I wouldn't even know what to do if I didn't have something to do.

My fathers give me their goodbye speeches as I try not to beg and plead in the middle of JFK for them to let me stay home. Instead I use my best show smile as they drop me off at security. They are standing on the other side as I place my shoes back on my feet. Their tears aren't much for me as I give them a wave making my way to my terminal.

They weren't particularly on my list for who I'm happy with, but I blow them a kiss. My flight doesn't leave for about another hour and a half. Grabbing a few magazine for the flight to the desert I am really not looking forward to my three months in Texas, what so ever.

But I'm heading into the great land of Texas with my head held high and put on my best face I can. On the bright side I get to see my cousin Noah and my Aunt Stella who I haven't seen in forever. Practically fifteen years since I've seen them, of course Facebook has been doing an exceptional job in briefing my knowledge over the past few years, but Noah looks like quite the partier. Not sure how I'm going to fit into that lifestyle and being apart of their farm, but I'm Rachel Berry. I am up for anything, especially putting my best foot forward. This summer wouldn't be so bad, just as long as I can find a theater to get into. My fathers wouldn't have to know just as long as I reassure them I am finding myself, or whatever their plans were for me this summer.

Texas would be fine. I will be fine.

**X.**

Hats.

No, scratch that. Cowboy hats to be exact and they were everywhere. Almost every man in the airport were wearing one as they maneuvered around the airport, for which I have been waiting in for about an hour now. My aunt wasn't answering the cell number she had given me and of course I didn't have Noah's. So I was stuck here, watching hat after hat walk by. Some people really just had no shame in some of them.  
"Come on." A voice came from behind me as I stood up to see my cousin standing there with his hands in his pockets. Did he really just have the nerve to demand me?

"Excuse me?" Shifting my carry on over my shoulder Noah rolls his eyes grabbing my three bags off the floor.

"Come on." He repeats motioning me to follow him through the doors.

"You show up here an hour late and the first two words you demanded me to do is 'come on'. I mean honestly where is your southern hospitality that everyone exaggerates about?" Sarcasm rolling off my tongue as he turns to glare at me.

"I guess I got the short end of the stick." He mumbles as we reach his truck. Obviously he's not too much for the reunion, then again neither am I. In fact I'd prefer not to be here so we're kind of on the same page. Throwing my luggage into the bed of his truck he goes around the other side letting me fend for myself. Now I wasn't particularly the tallest lady, in fact I wasn't tall at all so the height of his truck was sort of a problem. Leaving me to fend for myself he brought the monster to life as he watched me struggle into the passenger seat. Finally using all my arm strength I fumble into the truck, tugging my dress down so I didn't flash anybody as I slam the door shut.

Noah looks at me shaking his head as he turns up his radio, blasting some old folk country music into my ears. Definitely not my cup of tea. As he's driving out from the airport I am finally able to get a good look at him. Sure I was two when I left for my concrete jungle of dreams but I do remember what he looked like. My father's claim that I have an excellent memory which is one of the reasons for my perfect GPA. Noah looks exactly the same except his baby features have obviously grown more manly. His mohawk is completely unnecessary but who am I to judge?

"So..." I turn down the radio so I could talk to him when he glares at me in return. Though I refuse to become discouraged I smile at him, folding my hands in my lap. "How have you been Noah?"

"It's Puck." He runs a hand through his half shaved hair, really that mohawk is just a disaster.

"Puck?" My voice coming off a little more clipped then I wanted it to be.

"Yeah it's not Noah, I'm Puck like in Puckerman." His eyes leave the road looking at me. "I don't like Noah."

"Well that's your name and you'll be Noah to me." Crossing my legs I refuse to give in, he's still my family and I can call him as I please. Noah is his given name and I will not call him anything other then that. "Just like my name is Rachel and I will not answer to Berry no matter how hard you try. Though Rach or some cool nickname like that is acceptable."

"Damn you got more annoying now that you can talk." He shakes his head pressing on the pedal just a little harder.

"Well we all can't be perfect like you Noah." I draw out his name as he just sends another glare my way, turning up the radio.

Just like that, our conversation was over.

**X.**

My positive thoughts on Texas were slowly fading as we drove farther into the middle of nowhere. Clutching the door I stare out the window knowing that this hell hole was my home for three months. Who knew that having a dream and wanting to pursue it would lead you to solitary confinement out in the freaking farms of Texas? Not wanting to have another conversation with Noah at the moment I just took in the green scenery as we passed farm by farm, going deeper into misery.

I have not seen this much land since my fathers and I took a trip into upstate New York where we went for a little vacation, only to leave when a spider nearly attacked us in our hotel. I would really love to see my fathers endure this place like I am going to have to do for my summer. Clearly they volunteered to leave this place on purpose, so why send me here?

The truck slowed as Noah turned onto a dirt road only to speed up. Dirt raised into the truck right into my face as I hurried as shut the window, all while coughing up the stones and dirt getting into my lungs.

"Noah!" I yelled practically yakking up a lung and he had the nerve to smirk at me, resting his head on one of his hands, driving faster down the road. "This is not good for my singing you ass, you could have at least warned me!"

"And miss your dramatic show? No way." He smirks even more as he finally slows and the dirt starts to blow away from the truck. Three months with Noah will clearly be a reason to send me to the looney bin after this is said and over with.

Covering my nose and mouth with my shirt we come up to a large farmhouse that is surprisingly charming. Very different from how I pictured it being as I knew the house was going to be different from those in New York and New Jersey.

Noah shuts off his truck hopping out on his side as he grabs my bags, going into the house. Really though, I wasn't a surprised at the lack of helping getting out. Opening my door I try to slide down the seat onto the ground but in the middle of my lack of help my Aunt Stella comes out of the house tying her long brown hair into a ponytail.

"Puck are you telling me you couldn't help your cousin out of that damn truck?" My aunt yells in the house before grabbing a hand helping me jump down. Landing gracefully on the ground I give her a hug. Because let's be honest, that is quite a drop and it's been too long since I've seen her.

"I am so happy that you've came to see us this summer." She smiles holding onto my shoulders looking down at me. "You are such a beautiful young woman."

"You look great too!" I complimented because she still does, time has done her so well. "Though I would be lying when I say I wouldn't rather be in New York working on my musical, I'm glad they chose here for me to stay."

"Oh honey, I've been wanting you to come back here for years. It'll be nice having a woman in the house with me."

"Such a joy." Noah comes out of the house putting one of those stupid hats on his head. Aunt Stella gives me an eye roll as he turns around, walking backwards. "You be nice Puck and I mean it. Your cousin has come all the way from New York to stay with us this summer, I want you to make her feel welcome."

"Welcome." He gives me this sassy little look that I've seen a million times when people congratulate me on my new musical or play part. Meaning that they really don't mean it. "I'm going down to the creek to go swimming."

"Why don't you take Rachel?" My aunt smiled down at me pulling me to her side.

"No." Noah and I say at the same time and this time I get a genuine smile from him.

"See? she doesn't want to go, bye!" He turns and breaks into a run before disappearing from behind the house. My aunt rubs my arm before guiding me into the house.

"He'll warm up to the idea, he's just not too keen on the whole sharing a truck with you. And well he's just being himself, no need to worry about him. You'll fit in soon enough."

Doubt it.

Showing me around the house it was just as charming from the inside as it is from the outside. Country themed of course with lots of stars, which is appealing and welcomed me. Like I said, stars were my thing.

There was a lot of green in her house along with plaid on the curtains. Modern was the trend in New York in a lot of homes, they have their own thing here. I suppose it wasn't so bad. The stairs were wooden and creaky as I followed behind Aunt Stella who was showing me to my room for the summer. The wall going upstairs was filled with photos of Noah growing up over the years. He's truly become a handsome young man, looking for like Uncle Seth more and more each day. Though I know enough from my fathers to not mention him.

We reach a closed door and she opens it wide for me to step through, Noah already had put my bags on the floor.

"Well here is your room, I know it's not much but I figured a room is better than none."

"Thank you for all this. My fathers must have begged for me to stay here while they venture off in Europe." I smiled laying my purse and laptop bag down on the bed.

"Honey you are welcomed here whenever you would like to come. Your fathers didn't have to beg for a second." Aunt Stella gives me a warm smile as she kisses my forehead and goes over to the door. "I'm going to let you get settled in while I start on dinner. Your fathers told me you were a vegetarian so I've got something special whipped up for tonight."

Sitting down on the bed I take a look around, noticing that this must have been an office. The room was small, full of books about all kinds of things on how to run a farm down to tractor instructions. The bed was like my one at home and a TV in the corner of the room, big enough for me to see from my bed. It's just what I needed.

My room two windows just a few feet between one another. Taking a look out them the view of the farm, oh and they have horses! I've always loved horses, the only ones in New York would be the ones in Central Park. Such a shame they have them there, they belong in places like here.

Hurrying an unpacking some of my belongings so I can explore a little more, I send a quick message to my fathers to let them know I made it okay. I can always give them a proper call later tonight before I go to bed.

About an hour passes as I finally finished putting the majority of my clothes away making it feel a little more like my own room. Slipping out of my ballet flats my feet pad on the wood going down the stairs into the kitchen where my aunt is over the stove, stirring a pot.

"Mmm, it smells so great." I compliment as my aunt looks up from the pot. Looks to be some kind of bean chili, delicious.

"I sort of got the recipe off of the computer, let's just hope it tastes as good as it smells."

"Daddy bragged about your cooking quite a bit so I have no doubts. Do you need any help?"

"Just go ahead and watch over this while I go grab Noah from down at the creek. I'd let you but it's a little confusing the first couple times you go down there. Dinners just about done so just keep an eye on it to make sure it doesn't burn." Giving me another side hug she throws on a pair of shoes and goes out the back door.

It was so weird to have someone welcome you into their home after being apart for so long. Not many would be willing do that in the city, especially the parents of some of the kids I go to school with.

It wasn't long before Stella and a dripping wet Noah comes into the house. We sit down at dinner and it's a little quiet, Noah not really saying much at all. I don't think he likes me.

"I just want to let you know that over the year your fathers have been sending me videos of all your performances and they are fantastic! Really, you were born for the stage." My aunt complimented me as I poured some of the soup into my bowl. Trying not to let it show that I've received the compliment so many times that I literally can't count on my fingers anymore I give her the brightest smile I can.

"Thank you, I try very hard to remain the best." I see Noah roll his eyes from across the table. Trying to change the topic I take a bite of Aunt Stella's chilli. "This is really great."

"Too much beans if you ask me." Noah announced spooning through the soup. "Where's the beef or like steak?"

"There is none, we already discussed this now hush your mouth and enjoy your soup." Noah glares at me as he slurps on his soup, Aunt Stella giving him one horrible stink eye.

**X.**

Cleaning up after the exhausting day of traveling I pull on my pajama bottoms, brush my teeth and exit the bathroom. On my way out Noah came out of the bedroom leaning against my door frame before I can get in there.

"So Rachel since you're here for the summer let's get a couple things straight." So it's going to be like this?

Stepping towards me I take a step back obviously not wanting to be so close to him especially with him being so rude.

"I want a badass summer because it's one of my last ones before going off to college in Tennessee. I would really like it if you'd mind your own business and stayed away from me and my friends. You aren't like us so you'll be bored..."

"Don't you think that should be up to me?" I interrupt him but he literally grabs my lips pushing them together to quiet me.

"Listen here Streisand, this land down here is mine just like that hunk of concrete is yours. I don't want anything to be screwed up and if that means you have no social life while you're here then that's how it is. These are my people are mine, got that?"

Swallowing all of my pride I nod "Got it."

Without giving him any more time of my day I glare at him, pushing my way through to my room. Slamming the door in his face I just wanted to go to sleep. Ignoring my fathers phone calls as I snuggled into the blanket I just wanted to get this day over with.

Tomorrow I will explore Texas, screw what Noah said.

**Authors not on top!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**__**  
**Whew, what a busy two weeks these have been. College just started back up and is already driving me insane! Literally but I'm planning on updating just about every Sunday. **

**_Without the help of joyofrediscoveringyou who is back to tackle this one with me who I know is super busy too, so thank you for everything!_**

**X.**

I'm not sure why but waking up at ten in the morning felt like cheating on my schedule. Maybe because it was that in Texas, ten was like waking up at eight in New York. Everyone woke up early in New York, especially if you're are Rachel Berry. My life is a schedule that has been programmed into my brain since I was ten years old. Which is why when I look over at my alarm clock I am completely thrown off when the alarm clock reads 10:05.

Throwing the comforter off of my body I debate in my head whether or not to dress for the day or keep my pajamas on. Deciding that changing into a dress would probably be best, I throw on a white sundress and quickly run a brush through my hair. My bare feet padding down the stairs just as my aunt looks like she is leaving. My feet making the creaks on the stairs she looks up smiling at me.

"Hey did you sleep well?" Slipping on her wedges she grips the stairs as I lean against the wall nodding.

"Yes, the bed was very comfy and it's so quiet here, unlike New York. I can't believe I slept in as late as I did."

"You're fine, Puck's still asleep so make yourself at home. I made some oatmeal with blueberries, it's in the fridge so you may just have to heat it up. I have to go into work for a few hours but I'll be back by six." Stepping up onto the stairs she gave me a hug just before grabbing her key, waving one more time and running out the door.

Just like that, I was alone again. Well Noah was here but asleep so I did heat up the oatmeal on the stove and roamed around remembering there was a little porch off the back of the house. Sliding the door open I grab a seat at the table, leaning back as I immediately relax.

Something about the smell of freshly cut grass that smelt really good, and somehow homely. The backyard looked like it went on forever, in fact it probably did. There were a couple barns in the backyard and what seemed to be a pig pen. White fences running through the field with one huge brown fence around the whole perimeter of the house and field. Probably so the horses could roam around freely. The smallest lake laid tucked away in a corner of the acres of the Puckerman land.

Leaving my bowl on the table for me to pick up later, I hold onto the railing walking down into the yard. The grass sticking to my feet as I walk through it to one of the barns. Taking notice of the cows out of their pens just roaming, eating and drinking. It was so cool seeing them in their natural elements. Not wanting to press my luck with them I pass along, I'm not even sure what cows do anyway except provide beef and milk. Poor things.

There are chickens roaming around just like they own the place, it's kind of amazing how they come so close to you without even being scared. With the people who are probably around them all the time they're probably used to it. I didn't even know there were such things as black chickens.

Walking past a few more of them I see the barn where the horses were the night before. Opening the lock on the door there they are roaming around inside the barn and looking past outside, they're eating some grass.

Knowing that it was more than likely the horses won't hurt me I walk out of the barn and into the fence with them. Aunt Stella actually has a decent amount of horses, all five of them. Most of them chestnut with black hair down their neck and tails. But there's this one white beauty in the far corner with its head down eating on the grass. Running my hands over the other horses as I make my way slowly to the one in the corner I gradually graze my fingers against his body.

Having never felt a horse before he was softer than I imagined he would be. Tip toeing my way to his face he picks his head up from the grass turning his head almost as if he's looking at me. His lips vibrate as he makes this noise, checking me out in the process and goes back to eating.

"You know I've never seen Winter let someone pet her while she's eating." The masculine voice comes off from the other side of the fence. My petting stops, looking up there's this really tall guy standing there leaning against the fence petting one of the chestnut horses. Continuing with my strokes on the horse in front of me, who actually turns out to be a girl, he smiles at me. "So Puck bring you home last night from the bonfire?"

"Excuse me?" My voice sounding a little more harsh then I want it to be but he just shakes his head laughing at me.

"Puck, he has a girlfriend you know? Usually he calls me to get rid of you ladies in the morning before she comes to see him but he must still be sleeping, right?"

"Who are you?" Folding my hands over my chest as I walk closer to him. He doesn't answer me, his smirk in place. "I have no idea you think I am but I'm Rachel Berry, Noahs cousin. Personally I find it deplorable that you'd think I'd ever fool around with Noah. Plus where do you come off asking me such a personal question? You don't know me."

"Woah..." The boy holds up his hands. "Sorry, just trying to save my boy Puck."

"Yeah well even if I were to be someone he fooled around with you should feel ashamed of yourself for covering for him." Disappearing into the barn I lock it behind me going up to the boy standing in front of him. "You should remember that."

He just smirks at me before taking his damn hat off the post on the fence putting it on his head. "Well Rachel Berry as fun as this conversation was, I have to go rowdy up the herd."  
He had the audacity to wink at me before turning around walking away from me. Offended I stomp back up to the porch grabbing my bowl before slamming it into the sink.

**X.**

"Daddy, Aunt Stella is the only one who doesn't hate me. Noah hasn't said more than three nice words to me since I've been here. There is some boy who works here who is completely full of himself and I just want to come home." I cry into the phone walking around the fields because I have to nearly beg my phone for service and right by the edge of the fence in the back is where it comes in best. So needless to say I have to walk a mile to get phone service. Next time, I'll just call from the house phone.

"Sugar plum you are going to be fine, you just need to branch out on your own down there and find some people who are interested in what you are."

"I doubt I'll find some Streisand lover down here to watch marathons with." Leaning over the fence to hold myself up "I want to just come home."

"We know you do but you're just going to have to make the best out of it all. You will be fine once you find some people to hang out with."

I try to calm myself by holding my breath but honestly it wasn't doing squat. My fathers just didn't understand that where they sent me, there wasn't anything to do. My talents are useless here.

"Who knows maybe you'll find some new interests, ones that don't involve broadway. There's more to you Rachel, you're not all about music and dancing."

I gasp loud enough for them to literally hear me in New York and I can hear their eye roll through the phone.

"Just take our advice sweetheart and live a little." My father said

"We just want to see you have a great summer, theater free." My daddy joins in and I really have to fight the temptation to hang up on them right then and there but I lean back on my bed, cradling a pillow to my chest.

"We'll see, I'll call you tomorrow okay? I think I'm going to turn in early, maybe go spend some time with Aunt Stella."

"We love you." They say together right before hanging up.

They must be having tons of fun without me holding them back.

Grasping the pillow I hold it up to my face, screaming in it because let's face it my fathers sent me here to suffer.

Gripping the pillow tighter to my chest as I lay looking up at the ceiling I would love to think I could just sit in here and waste the rest of my summer away, but I click with Aunt Stella. She's been nothing but nice to me especially with two nights in a row with vegetarian food, even though Noah hates it. She doesn't have to do any of this for me or my fathers but yet she's opened her house for me.

That's more than anyone I know would do for someone they haven't seen in almost sixteen years.

Slipping on my little bunny slippers I just needed to relax tonight with Aunt Stella and forget about everything.

The floor creaks under my feet as the only light is coming from the living room as my aunt is curled under a blanket on the sofa. Taking notice of me at the doorway she smiles and pats the cushion next to her and giving me some of her blanket.

"Up for a good LMN movie?" She smiles at me as I curl under the blankets.

"I'm always up for a good movie." Snuggling with the blanket to my chest I look around and don't see Noah anywhere.

"He's off with his friends tonight, went to go see a movie. Next time you'll have to go with him and introduce yourself to a few people." Aunt Stella smiles at me

"Noah made it perfectly clear that his friends are off limits."

"Ignore him, what he going to do anyway? You're here for three months, does he honestly expect you not to socialize while you're here?" She rolls her eyes "Puck's a pain in the ass, I love him to death but he's Mr. Popularity down here especially with the ladies."

I didn't even want to mention my run in with that one guy this morning. He was beyond creepy and wrong, so wrong on all kinds of different levels.

"He thinks I don't notice when he sneaks out in the middle of the night." She snorts out laughter while shaking her head. "You're going to be just fine here once you settle in and don't worry about Noah, he's just processing being the only male in the house now. He's not used to having someone home with him all day."

Truth was I didn't see him, not once this whole day today, so that wasn't the problem. But for the sake of the conversation I just nod and take interest in the movie. Maybe she was right, Puck might just need time to get over a fresh face in the house. I mean it's not like I'm sharing a bedroom with him or anything. I was here to enjoy my summer just like he was, so why couldn't I make a few friends too?

Smiling at Aunt Stella who ruffled my hair, I knew that she was right. I just had to try and make some friends to occupy my summer with.

**X**.

The horses seemed to be just about the only friends I could find today, Noah had taken the truck into town and Aunt Stella at work. So once again I find myself at the stables watching from outside the fence this time as the horses eat. Stepping onto the first post on the fence I reach over petting one of the chestnut horses who just seems to keep going on with her business, paying no mind to me.

Something tells me they are handled quite often to be this relaxed around me. He starts to walk away and I'm left standing on the fence watching them walk around. They look so peaceful in their own environment, very different than in Central Park.

"Hey!" A voice came from beside me as I try to refrain rolling my eyes at him. I hoped that I wouldn't run into him today but it seems that my luck isn't really running too thick. He walks closer to me hanging his hat on the same part of the fence, shaking his hair out.

Jumping down off the post he leans against it.

"So Pucks cousin, how long are you down in the great state of Texas for?" His mouth honestly sounded like it had a pile of dog crap piled into it as he spoke.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" I asked not even a bit flattered. Sure he was cute but this his words were not coming out as charming. He flips his hair to the side and it takes all of my willpower to not say something terribly cruel. I'm just not a fan of the hair, like at all.

"I feel like we got off on the wrong foot." He holds out a hand for me to take and I stare down at it, not really wanting to shake it.

"Sam!" Yet another male voice came from inside the barn this time. I see a taller figure coming out from where the horses are held, hay in his arms dropping it near the horse I was just petting. He stares from me to the blonde next to me who sighs lowering his hand. The boy blushes shoving his hands into his jeans. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt. I didn't see you two here... I'll just like go."

"No!" I stop him holding on to the posts, smiling at his wide eyes as he turns around. Holding out my hand for him I introduce myself. "Hi I'm Rachel Berry, Noahs cousin."

The boy looks over at Sam while I try not to notice the grim look on his face. I can't help it if his introduction was rude and I'm willing to give this boy a nice greeting. He at least seemed to have some manners and not automatically assumed I was Noah's one night stand.

Wiping his hands off on his jeans he walked forward gripping my hand tightly. I automatically notice his working hands, which I find very attractive. In New York every boy's hand is well moisturized, never the feeling off someone who works around a little. Laziness is not an attractive trait.

"I'm Finn." He shakes our hands up and down and we let go. His thumb points to the horse barn "I'm one of the workers here, mostly for the horses and cattle."

"Stella hired us a few years back, we're best friends with Puck." Sam jumps in and I try to hide my disappointment, though I should have realized they'd be friends with Noah. Plus Aunt Stella told me not to worry about what Noah says, so I won't.

"Well it's refreshing knowing that someone else will be home when my aunt goes to work or when Noah goes wherever it is that he goes." I sneak a little smile to Sam "You know when he goes off with all them girls, right?"

He doesn't miss a beat, getting right back into the game. He's an eager one I can tell. "So these horses, what are their names?"

I look to Finn to answer me since he's the one to take care of them but Sam cuts in instead, pointing to the one Finn is standing next to. "This one here is Asher, one of the newest horses we've got. Those two over there are Floyd and Lloyd we adopted them a couple years back..."

"Stella got them five years ago." I heard Finn say but Sam ignored him as he kept going on.

"You met Winter yesterday and the one next to her is Eli." I didn't even know people would name their horses, though it made sense since people who had dogs and cats named them. "I'll have to take you riding one day, you'll love riding on Asher. He's one of the gentle horses."

"I'm a little more interested in Winter." I tell him

"Winters my favorite too." Sam says quickly

"Yeah right." Finn mumbles under his breath and it's hard not to miss the glare Sam gives him. Things become awkward when Finn walks away back into the barn without much of another word. Sam's quiet next to me and there's really anything left to say or that I want to say so when Asher's walks away so do I.

"Hey!" Sam runs up to me while I walk around the yard "So what are your plans for the day?"

"I really don't have any, I don't have a car so I'll probably just explore a little." I really don't want to be known as rude or anything so I keep my tone polite. The last thing I need are enemies or something, plus Sam seems at least more decent today.

"I can come with you, show you the place a little." He offers but I keep walking giving him a smile.

"No thank you, you're probably busy with work so I'll just take a look around on my own. Thanks though."

"Well maybe I can take you around town one day, get to know Texas a little more."

"Sounds like a great idea." I flash him one of my award winning smiles and he waved me goodbye and just like that, I'm alone again. The promise may have bought me the rest of the day to myself but I knew it was going to come back to bite me.

Surprisingly the land was full of flowers instead of crops like you see in books and on tv. When I think of farms I think of corn or maybe even growing your own strawberries. All I see here though are animals which is not bad at all, I love animals.

Going through the barn doors to the cows they are standing around just as the horses were, eating. It's no wonder these animals grew to be so large, all they seemed to do is eat. Trying to avoid the poop on the ground I walk straight through and out to where they are roaming inside the fence.

Not really knowing whether to pet the cattle I just observe them.

"They aren't as active as the horses." Finn comes up besides me, throwing some more hay on the ground "But they're pretty cool, have you ever milked a cow?"

"No way!" My eyes I know are as wide as saucers "I haven't even seen a cow in person up until yesterday!"

"Seriously? How could you never have seen a cow, that's crazy!"

"I'm from New York City, we really don't have cows roaming our streets." His face twisted, confused. "You know, the city with all the big buildings?"

"I know where New York is, I just never really thought of another place not having cows! It's sort of what I've just grown up with."

"No I understand completely it's only been two days and I am missing home more than ever. I'm even going through Starbucks withdrawal."

"The coffee shop right?"

"Yeah, why do you have one?" My hopes high, if he knew what it was then this town had to have one!

"No." Immediately I'm I was set up for heartbreak. "But there's this place that my brother and his friends go. Apparently they've got really great coffee, plus my brother talks about New York all the time. He's like in love with the city."

Finn walks to the barn bringing out something on wheels that I have never seen in my life, with a shovel.

"So do you work here every day?" I ask taking notice to what he's actually doing with the shovel which is scooping the poop off the ground. Sitting on top of the hay it's not that uncomfortable.

"Yeah I come here Monday through Friday but on Friday I work half a day with Saturdays and Sundays off. Sam does too but his jobs a little different then mine."

When he mentions Sam I immediately look around to make sure he's not around. Though he was starting to redeem himself from yesterday, I didn't want another run in with him today.

"How long are you here for?" He asks

"Until the end of August." Finn nods pointing his head into the barn.

"Well I have to get this done but maybe I'll see you around later."

I smile and nod because he's been really nice to talk to. "Sure I'll be here."

"Awesome." His smirk is really different from the smug looks I get in New York, he's almost refreshing. He waved before picking up the hunk of mental rolling it away into the barn. Watching him leave I turn my head quickly when he looks back. "Uh, hey Rachel."

Collecting myself I give him one big smile as I look at him again. "Yes?"

"I'll let you know about my brother, maybe I'll bring him around tomorrow with me. It'll give you someone to talk to, so you aren't so homesick."

"That would be really nice, thank you." He smiles rolling the thing back into the barn. I think I just may have met my first friend here.

**X.**

"Puck and Rachel you're on dish duty tonight." Aunt Stella hollered from her work room and I could hear Noah groaning from down on the floor where he's messaging someone on his phone. How he can even have enough patience to wait for them to send is beyond me.

But when he gets up I do too.

"So I'll dry and you wash or do you want me to wash and you dry?" I ask nicely following him into the kitchen.

"I'll wash." It's not the response that I thought I was going to get but at least he was nice about it. Snagging a clean rag from under the sink he hands me the first dish and I drag it across to help dry it.

"So Sam told me that you ran into him today." Noah says which kind of takes me my surprise, the whole starting a conversation with me.

"Yes, yesterday actually. He assumed I was one of bring home girls but no worries, I assured him I was just your cousin." He even chuckled!

"Sam has a big mouth."

"I also met Finn by association of Sam today."

"Why do you talk like that? 'by association of Sam'? Why can't you speak like a normal seventeen year old and say 'I met Finn when I was talking to Sam'?" Noah hands me the next plate a little more forcefully. "You're like a seventy year old woman talking. My mom doesn't even say crap like that."

"I go to a private school, I was just taught to speak like that." It sort of fits together now "Is the reason why you don't want me around your friends because you're afraid I'll embarrass you?"

"You don't fit in here Rachel, you're some high class chick from New York. Not someone who looks like you're from Texas. I mean just look at your clothes!"

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"You are wearing a bow on your shirt for crying out loud!"

"Girls don't wear bows on their shirts down here?"

"Of course not they wear jeans or jean shorts with plaid or t-shirts. They don't wear that shit, that's for sure." He motions to my outfit which I find nothing wrong with. Everyone wears this in New York. "I might be a little more considerate if you were to dress like you belong here instead of a meeting for a Care Bears convention."

"That's really rude..."

"Look all I am saying is dress more like my friends and maybe I'll let you come out with us, show you around. I know you aren't completely anti-social you made an impression with Sam and Finn already so you can't be that much a loser. Go shopping with my truck tomorrow and I'll take you to a bon fire tomorrow night, deal?"

He hands me the last dish looking at me, waiting for an answer. Taking the dish out of his hand I nod. "Deal."

"Good you can leave when I get up tomorrow, I'll go with you." He leaves me in the kitchen, my head spinning with everything he's just told me. A throat clears behind me and Aunt Stella is there giving me a thumbs up.

I'm not too sure about this.

**Authors note on top!**


End file.
